1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a robot drive and, more particularly, to stators, rotors and encoders.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Substrate transport apparatus are known which have a robot arm and a drive for moving the arm. Encoders are provide to determine the location of a rotor of the drive relative to a stator of the drive for position awareness of the drive and, thus, position awareness of the robot arm.